Internet Instant messaging (IM) is a near real-time messaging service on the Internet. IM application tools have found wide applications on the Internet. Within an instant messaging system, an Instant Messenger ID is a unique identifier for a participant or user associated with an Instant Messenger client application. Short Message Service (SMS) is a technology that allows simple text messages to be communicated between mobile telephones. Due to limitations of existing related applications technology and insufficient combination with Internet applications, an open message exchange between the Internet and mobile telephone networks is absent.
A conventional browser can only display a Web page at a time. In order to display multiple Web pages, multiple instances of the browser have to be launched. As a result, excessive system resources are involved and excessive time will be used to initialize the extra instances of the browsers.